Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160711190857
Das Zitat und die Hymne sind beide schön ^o^ Motivation Motivation heißt ja Tatendrang ... Spaß ist doch auch eine Art von Motivation ... wenn man weiß, dass man bei einer Sache Spaß haben wird, motiviert man sich gleichzeitig auch dafür ... Spitznamen Aber dennoch sind alle anderen Krissis auf ihre eigene Art und Weise besonders XD Tja ... ich denke, die Viehzucht etwas herunterfahren (immerhin wird ein riesiger Teil der Ernte ans Vieh verfüttert, welches dann auf unserem Teller landet) und seine Speisekarte umzugestalten wäre für viele Menschen von Vorteil. Anime Blöderweise kann man hier auch leider nicht im Kampf innehalten und schnell Gesundheit wiederherstellen ... oder den letzten Speicherpunkt laden ... oder schnellreisen ... ja, das kann daran liegen, dass wir es im Hardcore Modus spielen? Das OP deutet auf einen spaßigen Anime hin :D Alternativgeschichte Also, der Wikipediafreund (Lionel btw) meinte, er hätte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen ... allerdings sollte ich ausrichten, dass du - obwohl du anscheinend nicht so viel mit Wikipedia zu tun hast wie er - sehr allgemeingebildet bist :D Ich würde dieses Kind dennoch aufnehmen, weil wie gesagt, jedes Kind verdient liebevolle Eltern ... es stimmt zwar, man geht auch das Risiko ein, dass eines Tages die Eltern auftauchen könnten und das Kind zurückverlangen (ähnliches Beispiel: Once upon a time :D), aber hier hat es Henry ja auch geschafft, beide Moms zu lieben. Und es vor dem Kind verheimlichen und es erst sagen, nachdem es selbst auf die Wahrheit gestoßen ist, würde ich vermeiden, da sowas meist in einem Streit ausgeht, in denen die Worte "Du bist nicht mein Vater/meine Mutter, du hast mir nichts zu sagen!" durchaus fallen können ... man könnte sich natürlich darauf festlegen, dass man ein Waisenkind adoptiert ... wer weiß, sonst bildet es sich noch zu einem Meisterdieb aus :D Jedenfalls, ich halte trotzdem an dem Gedanken fest ... denn was ist schon einfach? Ein Mann kann sowas leicht sagen XD Aber ja, das mag stimmen. Alkohol Oha :o Bei uns gab es keinen Kindersekt ... xD Für das chinesische Horoskop, also den Tierkreiszeichen, hat meine Mama auch gewisse Präferenzen, allerdings weiß ich die nicht mehr ... ich weiß nur, dass sie irgendwann mal etwas davon sagte, dass er 11 Jahre älter sein sollte als ich es bin ... oder 11 Jahre jünger o.o Ich bin ein Widder wider Willen (ich wollte nur eine Alliteration xD) Meiner Mutter sind ihre Schwiegereltern mittlerweile auch egal, aber sie manchmal, wenn meine Eltern sich streiten, fängt sie dann wieder an, von ihnen zu sprechen und dass sie ja ebenso eine Schuld daran tragen, dass mein Vater so ist wie er ist usw. Mein Vater ist ein Stier und leider nicht so, wie man sich einen Familienvater wünscht, aber es sollte trotzdem nicht heißen, dass ALLE Stiere so sind. Vor allem ... um wählerisch zu sein, sollte man doch in gewisser Weise erstmal eine Wahl haben ... im Gegensatz zu Phine hatte ich die noch nie wirklich :D Ich kann schon beim Musik hören einschlafen, wenn es denn welche ohne Lyrics ist ... sonst muss ich es irgendwie mitsingen und werde nie einschlafen XD Beim Fernsehschauen kann ich dagegen einschlafen ^^ Bei mir ist es nur so, dass ich - wenn meine Schwester bei mir im Zimmer schläft oder ich in ihrem, was wir gelegentlich mal machen - immer warte, bis sie zuerst eingeschlafen ist, und ich habe es bisher immer hinbekommen ... ansonsten lese ich dann halt, bis ich müde bin ^^ Wenn meine Mama das sagt, dann meint sie IHR bekannte Bands oder Sänger :D In ihrem Fall ist es dann sowas wie Celine Dion, Amy Bell etc. Ich höre aus dieser Zeit am liebsten Pink Floyd, Depeche Mode und ZZ Top ... ansonsten weitet sich meine Lieblingsmusik in verschiedene Richtungen - womit ich nicht ganz klar komme ist Metal samt seinen Unter- und Nebengruppen, da kann ich keinen Draht zu fassen :D Bei meiner Schwester ist es so, dass sie sehr vieles mag, was ich auch mag ... von meinem Vater weiß ich nicht allzu viel, weil er kaum darüber redet und meine Mutter nimmt kaum Zeit für ihre Hobbys und sich selbst in Anspruch, da fällt mir auch nicht allzu viel ein ... über meine Freunde kann ich dagegen schon mehr sagen :) Spielen Achja, ich habe einer Freundin, die mal Minecraft gespielt hat, unseren Server weitergegeben, falls sie mal spielen will ... sie heißt Janeth und wenn man Spanisch kann, kann man sich auch gern mit ihr auf Spanisch unterhalten :D Update fertig \(^o^)/ Der Grund weshalb ich nicht so oft spielen kann ist nicht der, dass ich keine Lust drauf habe, sondern immer irgendetwas dazwischen kommt ... da ich auch ziemlich viel mit meiner Mama und meiner Schwester zusammen bin, sind wir entweder unterwegs oder es gibt zuhause was zu tun ... abgesehen davon legt meine Mutter viel wert auf Transparenz, weswegen ich es nicht so toll finde, mit jemandem zu spielen und zu reden, wenn sie dabei ist XD Daher muss ich warten, bis sie anderweitig beschäftigt ist ... ich nehme an, das heißt es, wenn man von bestimmten Menschen besessen ist *seufz* :D '"James, honey ... did something happen to you? After we got separated in that long hallway? Are you confusing me with someone else …?" - Maria (Silent Hill 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8A22ulogJs James Sunderland kommt nach Silent Hill, da er einen Brief von seiner vor 3 Jahren verstorbenen Frau Mary erhält, die schreibt, sie würde dort auf ihn warten ... dort trifft er im Club "Heaven's Night" auf eine Frau names Maria, die seiner verstorbenen Frau verdammt ähnlich sieht und ähnlich ist ... insgesamt mag ich die tiefsinnige Story von SH2 sehr.